


I need to change my ringtone...

by Astrodynamicist



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Kid Fic, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrodynamicist/pseuds/Astrodynamicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ada, love, give Mummy the phone-”<br/>"NO!"</p><p>Vanessa has a special ringtone set for Hermann. Naturally, baby Ada learns to recognize it. And steals the phone. She does not like giving back the phone.</p><p>She REALLY does not like giving back the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to change my ringtone...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon ask hugsfrompeeta/stinkybinky sent me: "Vanessa has a special ringtone for Hermann when he calls and when baby Ada hears it, she likes to answer before her mom can. Hermann enjoys talking to her while also trying to persuade Ada to give the phone to her mom."

"-an’ then Steggy an’ Fluttershy kicked the jerky-jerk wolf outta the tea party an’-"

“ _Sweetheart-“_

"-they gave Pikachu a big hug ‘cause he was sad-"

“ _Sweetheart, you know Papa loves to talk to you, but he really needs to speak with Mummy right now. Then you can tell me about the tea party._ ”

"-an’ told him he was the prettiest pokemon and not to listen to the meanie wolf-"

 _"Ada, please…_ ”

When the strains of ”Faith of the Heart” had begun playing, Vanessa was elbow-deep in a bowl of raw hamburger meat, and Ada took advantage of her dinner preparation entanglement to run off with the phone. Now cleaned of meat goo, Vanessa finds her errant child sitting in the middle of the living room, phone set to speaker, rambling excitedly to Hermann. “Ada, love, give Mummy the phone-” she says.

But the second Ada realizes her mother is coming, she jumps up and bolts out of the room as fast as her little legs can carry her. Which, as Vanessa knows from bitter experience, is pretty damn fast.

"Ada!" Vanessa gives chase.

“ _NO!_ " she squeals.

Vanessa growls with frustration as her daughter darts just out of her grasp and down the hall. She can just make out Hermann’s voice, “ _Ada, you give the phone to your mother right now-_ ” _  
_

Vanessa runs halfway down the hall and stops. “Ada,” she calls out, “come back here and give Mummy the phone-“

"NO!"

"I’m counting to three. One."

“ _NO!_ ”

"Two."

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_

"Three. Now you’re in trouble, Missy."

Ada wails again and runs into Vanessa and Hermann’s bedroom. Vanessa follows, speeds up as she approaches. Ada realizes she’s cornered and tries to run past her mother, but Vanessa catches her by an arm. Ada collapses to the ground, wailing all the louder. “NOOOO! NO NO  _NO!_ ”

Vanessa pulls the phone from Ada’s little hands, and Ada slaps at her. “Oh, now, you’re  _really_  in trouble.” Vanessa tosses the phone to the bed and hauls Ada back to the kitchen. She points to the wooden chair sitting in the corner. “You are in time out, little girl. Go sit in the naughty chair until I come back.”

Morose, and still wailing like a kaiju alarm siren, Ada drags herself into the chair. Tears and snot stream down her face. Vanessa is unmoved. She stalks back to the bedroom and retrieves the phone, switching off speaker. “Hi.” She sinks to the edge of the bed.

 _"You handled that well._ ”

"Yeah, I think it’s time to change my ringtone…."


End file.
